


Invasion of Privacy

by humaninventorysystem



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaninventorysystem/pseuds/humaninventorysystem
Summary: You thought you could finally have some time to yourself after a long shift. You were wrong.





	Invasion of Privacy

You had finally gotten off your shift. It had been a long one. You were confused on why the captain had specifically invited you onto this ship. You were just a psychologist. There was no reason for Captain Gabriel Lorca to put you, specifically, on his ship much less on the bridge. You also had no idea why he kept grilling you to answer questions about a person you had not seen for a full life time. You sighed. All of that was over now. You were back in your room. You were allowed your privacy now. 

Your room was your sanctuary. Luckily, Captain Lorca had arranged the quarters so that you could have your own. This was another thing you didn’t quite understand his reasonings for, but you chose not to think too hard about this one. You reached into your personal belongings case. You moved some of the casual clothes and other objects that you kept that reminded you of your father. That’s where you found you found your special box. You opened it up and retrieved the massager from its contents. You brought the box up to place within arms reach of the bed. Placing the massager on the bed, you asked the computer to put on some low melodic music. The music played. You swayed your hips humming along. Dancing like this made you relieve and let go some of the stress you had built up. Your eyes slowly closed. 

You imagined his hands travelling down your body starting beneath your arms and stopping when they got to your hips. Your head tilted to allow the invisible Captain’s lips to trace your jaw down your neck. You helped the hypothetical man by unzipping your top. Your other hand dipping down to palm your precious area. You let out a sigh. You scraped your bottom lip with your teeth. The hand that unzipped your uniform jacket slipped in to massage your breast. You pant and stopped your dancing. You leaned over the bed and took the steps necessary to get out of your dress pants. You groaned as you flipped yourself over. You turned to get more onto the bed. Your hand reached for the thing that was going to help you release. You moaned as you felt its smooth plastic. You swallowed hard. You turned it on. The buzz was a relief to your ears. You placed the head of the massager against your sensitive nub. When your clit felt the vibration, your body stiffened. 

The image of your captain helped you force your body to relax. You envisioned him crawling up the bed and place your thighs on his shoulders. His deep Southern voice purring against your most private intimate area of your body. You cover your mouth to suppress your noises. The feeling of your own pleasure masked any noise from the real tangible world. You never noticed the door sliding open. 

Lorca had the door open for him. He wanted to ask the psychologist that he had hand selected another question. When he entered, he saw her indisposed. His face flushed. He watched for a few moments before deciding maybe he should leave you in your privacy. The man turned to walk out. Then, he heard his name. Lorca quickly turned back on his heels. He quietly walked to the edge of your bed. He reached his hand up your thigh watching you squirm at his touch. 

You still had no idea that your superior officer was actually inside of your room and now was touching your burning wanton body. You thought that you were still in your fantasy. Your eyes fluttered open naturally to try to ground yourself back into reality. Your brain needed to process what you saw for a second. You blinked. Your wand was gently taken away from you, turned off, and placed in its box. 

Lorca smiled at his psychologist. He tenderly lifted your legs and let them wrap around his wide shoulders that you were just abstractly thinking about. He chuckled and said, “Well don’t let my presence ruin your fun.” He lowered his head to align his lips with his newest meal. “In fact, please allow me to partake in a bit of it. I would be honored if you allowed me to take part,” He cooed. 

Your face blushed. You nodded at Lorca’s charms and persuasions. You swallowed hard. Your throat never had felt so dry in your life. “You aren’t mad,” you asked embarrassed. 

“Why would I,” the man smiled up at you, “A beautiful woman fantasizing about me? That is heaven.” He dipped down and took a single long lick in between the folds of your lips, “And to have them willing give themselves to me is even better.” He growled against your clit. He let his vibrations stimulate it again. 

You moan. Your fingers went through his hair. Your legs shook from his attentions to your pussy. Your eyes squeezed shut as his tongue lashing became much more deliberate to make you cum quickly. You slowly felt yourself losing control as you got brought closer and closer to orgasm. 

The man smiled and pulled himself away from you. He crawled up your body and kissed your dry lips and hummed. He pulled away. “Come on darlin,” He teased, “I need you to focus on this next part for me.” He stripped out of his uniform and let it fall on top of yours. Lorca took your hands and made them explore his muscular body. His voice sounded garbled, “It’s only fair.” He kissed down your neck. Once he found that perfect spot, he nipped at it and sucked. 

Your eyes widened. You realised he wanted to put a mark there. You blush. Your body pressed itself against his in need. You moan and rubbed your hand against his hard cock. 

He chuckled, “Oh, getting impatient I see.” He laughed and rocked his hips so that it created friction against his cock and your hand. He pulled away and situated himself. Your captain looked back to you and asked once more, “You are happy with this? I will be cumming inside of you sweetheart.” 

You nodded. Your breathing slowed as you watched him slide his member inside of you. Your face flared up once he was fully inside. You let out a loud groan and buried your face into his neck. 

Lorca chuckled and pet your head, “It’s alright darlin. I’ll take it slow for right now.” 

You shook your head. 

“No,” He teased. 

You nodded. 

“Alright then, you asked for it,” your superior officer pulled you away. His blue eyes seemed to look like those of an incubus now. He chuckled and thrust quickly inside of you. His face lit up with every squeak you released and every squirm in pleasure. His hips moved faster than you could have ever imagined. He loved it. Lorca drank in every piece of your experience. It wasn’t long before you clenched around him and came. He couldn’t hold himself back. He released inside of you just as he promised. The large sweaty man sighed. He pulled you close to him, flipped you so that your back was facing the ceiling and he collapsed on the bed. Lorca played with your hair as he rode the aftershocks. Your eyes opened only to give him a kiss before slowly drifting off to sleep. “That’s right my dear,” He murmured sweetly into your ear, “I’ll take care of everything tomorrow.” He closed his eyes, pulled you closer to him, and fell asleep.


End file.
